fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigmund the Sorcerer
Sigmund the Sorcerer is episode 17a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season one. Sigmund, a famous sorcerer magician known by everyone, arrives in Galaxy Hills. To Kyle, however, Sigmund is Kyle's arch rival from Milkweed Academy and in a moment of weakness to stop Sigmund from showing him up, he passes Fanboy and Chum Chum off as his elf assistants and pretends to be high ended like him. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Sigmund (debut) *Oz (cameo) *Classmates (cameo) Voice Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle *Jeff Glen Bennett as Sigmund and Necronomicon *Josh Duhamel as Oz Plot Fanboy is excited one special day, as he and Chum Chum are actually going to meet the most legendary tween wizard of all time...Sigmund the Sorcerer! Chum Chum hopes he'll do lots of sorcerery and "magic-ic", just in time to see Kyle approach them in line in front of the novelty shop, Tricks & Giggles. Kyle thinks they're giving out free samples of fake doo-doo, but Oz corrects him with the help of Fanboy. They tell him they're waiting for Sigmund, and Chum Chum adds that he's a "magic-ician". Frantic, Kyle thinks this is a good time to disappear and starts to leave, only to see a cloud version of Sigmund appear. Oz thinks that's him, but Clous Sigmund corrects the crowd and says the real Sigmund is behind them. Everyone turns around to see the real Sigmund, who says they have been dazzled by him, making them gasp in surprise. Oz comments by saying his mind is seriously freaked. Sigmund sends his cloud twin away due to all the showboarding, just before having everyone sign his merchen-dazzle. Kyle does not join the others, stating he's more full of himself since they went to Milkweed Academy together. F&C come out of the mob, surprised that Kyle knows Sigmund, and Kyle adds that he'll tell them more. As he speaks, F&C use Kyle to knock the crowd away and put him in front of Sigmund. Kyle says Sigmund means only to make others feel bad about himself, and he hopes to never lay eyes on him again. That is proven false, however, when Chum Chum pulls his eyelids open. Kyle knocks the boys away to talk to Sigmund, who greets him as "Kyle the Constipator". Fanboy wants Kyle to introduce he and Chum Chum to Sigmund, but they cut him off anyway and introduce themselves. Sigmund wasn't interested, but he let them talk anyway. Fanboy says that they love his show and watch it every week. They also remember the Halloween special, where Sigmund carved a pumpkin with his mind, and still talk about it. Chum Chum then asks for Sigmund's autograph, to which Sigmund states Chum Chum already has, and should check the insides of his eyelids. Chum Chum does so, and is flattered by it. Chum Chum states he'll never open his eyes again and walks away from the group, only to bang into something and send a tire bouncing through the picture. Sigmund wonders what was up with Kyle since his explusion, and Kyle says he had many remarkable achievements. Chum Chum also adds he was the first kid to be hung from the school flagpole by his braces, and Fanboy says it was great, as they were already hanging from theur underwear up there. He states it was the day they all became best friends -- well, three days, and Sigmund says he's happy for them. He tells Kyle he wants to catch up and have dinner with him. Kyle tells him his place isn't a good idea and is cramped, but thinks again and fakes it has trophies and accolades, engraved platters and such. Sigmund says he'll be there at 6:00, then disappears. F&C begin to play with the sparkles disappeared in, and Kyle is left disappointed. Back at Kyle's house, Chum Chum is ready to hang up a banner. Fanboy asks if Sigmund will come through the door or materialize in the center of the room, only to hear the fact that Sigmund is not Kyle's friend, and all he cared about was showing him up. Kyle remembered one time back at Milkweed on his birthday, Sigmund threw a party on the moon on the same day, and Kyle's old friends dumped him for Sigmund. Chum Chum says Kyle will have other birthdays, but Kyle already did have one yesterday, and Sigmund will come here and see that Kyle is nobody and has nothing. Fanboy says he has he and Chum Chum, to which he wondered why they got in. The three then hear a honk outside, and Fanboy announces that Sigmund is here. Kyle stops them and says Sigmund will show him up again, and he can't survive that, but Chum Chum says they'll help him. To himself, Kyle states he really is that desperate. Kyle goes outside to see that Sigmund arrived early on his griffin. Sigmund states it was the new F class ("F" means "ferocious") and gives him the keys. F&C as Elf Assistants then come out and take the keys to go and park the griffin. Sigmund is impressed, and Kyle wonders what sort of successful wizard he'll be if he didn't have them. They then walk inside while F&C try to park the griffin. Inside, Sigmund wonders why Kyle chose this house to live in, and Kyle first thinks it's a "shabby old dump", but then lies and says it was chosen for him when he won the Young Wizard's Fellowship Grant. Sigmund says he's the chair of the Young Wizard's Fellowshop Board and doesn't remember selecting Kyle, to which Kyle acts upset. He is then startled by Necronomicon, who knew all of Sigmund's spells. He asks for Sigmund's autograph (which Kyle doesn't appreciate) but Sigmund gives him one and states he never saw a real wizard before. Necronomicon then adds that his cousin is screenplay, only to get thrown away by a very angry Kyle. F&C then come back and say the griffin's parked, just in time to see an annoyed Sigmund say he's famished and wants them to make dinner. He suggests Blackened Phesant under glass, and Kyle says his "elves" prepare an exquisit tin of beans. Fanboy adds that he and Chum Chum parked the griffin next to a flock of pigeons. Dinner time comes and Fanboy presents Sigmund with a baby blackened phesant. Sigmund opens his mouth, hoping he'll force it down, but nothing happens. Sigmund asks Kyle why the food isn't serving itself to him and his house is in fact, enchanted. Fanboy and Chum Chum watch from outside and Fanboy has an idea. Kyle was about to cut and feed the food to Sigmund himself when right before their very eyes, the phesant comes to life and moves by itself! It says that it will carve itself like always. Kyle looks up and notices it is actually Fanboy using a marionette to make the pheasant move, and wants Sigmund to try it, by wondering why no one would want to look at anything else but it. Fanboy, as the pheasant, asks if Sigmund wants light or dark meat, and Sigmund replies he wants dark, with plenty of gravy. Under the table, Chum Chum uses a magnet to operate moving items over to Sigmund. He goes through a magical mix-up at first, he brings over the soup turreen, butter dish, pickle fork, and Kyle's braces (by accident), finally bringing over the gravy. Sigmund thinks Kyle has enchanted things after all, and Kyle tells him to save room for dessert and may have a "Don't-Make-Your-Own Sundae Bar". Sigmund admits that he is very impressed with Kyle, right when Kyle finishes a cup of tea. Sigmund adds he has it all: enchanted poultry, charming working glass gravy bowl, and Fanboy tells him to not forget dont about Kyle's assistants. Kyle says he will be lost without them. At that moment, Sigmund thinks of a sneaky plan and wants to sell F&C to him. He has never been so comfortable with the idea of him being happy, so he wishes to buy them. Kyle smirkly says he finally has something Sigmund wants, but lets him know that F&C are not for sale. Sigmund then tells Kyle he can get him back into Milkweed, and fakes that he is on the board, poofing up a readmission scroll. Kyle accepts, andthen leaves to go pack his things. Sigmund tells Fanboy and Chum Chum that they are his new DIT's (Dazzle in Training), leaving them excited. Sigmund asks if they're ready for training, and they accept. Kyle comes back into the living room, ready to leave, only to stopp and see Fanboy and Chum Chum strapped together with dynamite, with growling bears below them. This is a trick called "The Exploding Assistants". Sigmund tells them to go crazy and use all the dynamite, and Kyle asks what is a trick to it. Sigmund tells them it's no trick, he'll explode them and then get new ones. He adds that they are a dime to dazzelers. He walks off camera, preparing for the explosion, leaving an upset Kyle to have second thoughts. He then realizes he was tricked and decided to let it all out. He tells Sigmund he can't blow them up and admits that Fanboy and Chum Chum are not his assistants or elves, they are his friends. Sigmund laughs, and wonders if he really means it. Kyle tells him he has no money, fans or officially licensed merchen-dazzle and that he's better than him. Sigmund laughs again, saying it's pathetic. He adds it was a wonderful evening and will leave now. Kyle asks him if he'll see him at Milkweed someday, but Sigmund goes back to his old, mean self and shows Kyle up as always. He says he's a Constipator to the end, and he pushes and pushes for all that is nothing. Sigmund adds that Kyle has been dazzled, then poofs away, taking the bears with him. Kyle hangs his head in shame. Fanboy tells Kyle not to feel bad, at least he and Chum Chum are his friends. Kyle agrees, and says he in fact, is a winner after all, and Chum Chum decides they all hug together. Kyle happily hugs them, only to realize that they're still strapped to dynamite. With the THE END title, they explode with Fanboy and Chum Chum saying that Kyle has been dazzled, and Kyle saying, that they make it so difficult. The episode ends. Gallery Sigmund the Sorcerer title card.jpg 4177326484_fed1869948_z.jpg 4176566831_baccc04a4f_z.jpg 4177324992_b687f466d6_z.jpg Trivia *Based on Kyle's dialogue, this episode takes place one day after his birthday, implying that he's now 12 years old. *Sigmund makes his debut in this episode. *First time Kyle is seen on the title card with his mouth open; the prevous ones feature him with his mouth closed. *During the scene where Fanboy is introducing himself and Chum Chum to Sigmund, he mentioned that Sigmund carved a pumpkin with his mind in the Halloween Special. In the script, Fanboy says "That Halloween Special, where you carved a pumpkin with your mind..." but in the actual episode, he only says "That Halloween Special, you carved a pumpkin with your mind..." Perhaps the "where you" part was removed due to the time limit for an episode. *If you look closely at Kyle when he drinks from his teacup, you can see that his pinkie is raised. People often raise their pinkies when drinking to help them balance the cup. *This is the only episode so far in which a wizard other than Kyle uses magic, but Kyle does not use magic at all the entire episode. In this case, Kyle does not use magic in the episode, but Sigmund does for most of it. *This is the first episode to limit Oz's appearance to a cameo. *First time Kyle interacted with Oz. *During the episode, harpsichord music is heard for almost all of it, most likly to hint that a wizard is on the screen for most of it. *Sigmund might be around Kyle's age, due to him being referred to as a tween. *This episode shows that Fanboy and Chum Chum watch Sigmund's show every week. This is ironic, as they weren't seen watching the show. Perhaps they watched the show on a day that didn't occur in the previous episodes. *This is one of few episodes that Oz has a speaking role, but his name was not said once. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum check out Sigmund's griffin, right when Sigmund says "That's unexpected" his brows merge together to form a unibrow. This could mean he is showing Kyle off with a snobby attitude. *First episode to feature Milkweed Acadamy, although only part of it was shown. *Kyle hugs Fanboy and Chum Chum for the first time. *This episode was edited out in some regions, changing the "Constipator" part to "Loser", "Stinker", stuff like that, as the word "Constipator" was too suggestive for children. "Constipation" is a condition of the bowels in which the feces are dry and hardened and evacuation is difficult and infrequent. *Fourth wall breaks: **Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle stare at the screen simultaneously after they hear the horn of Sigmund's griffin. **Sigmund looks at the camera for a moment before deciding to urge Kyle to sell F&C to him. **Kyle smiles at the screen for a brief second right before he hugs F&C. Continuity *Third episode to focus entirely on Kyle. ("Wizboy", "Chicken Pox") *Starting this episode, Kyle is usually much more friendly and less mean to Fanboy and Chum Chum than before. *Second episode to mention Kyle's braces, first was "Chicken Pox". *Second time a griffin appears ("Wizboy") *Second episode to mention the main 3 as best friends. ("Cold War") *Second time Kyle revealed what happened with him over the course of the episode was a lie. ("Excuse Me") *After F&C finish the backstory of Kyle being hung by the flagpole, they are holding tight to him similar to like they hugged him in "Little Glop of Horrors". *When Kyle is about to depart for Milkweed, he wears the same hat Fanboy wore in "Refill Madness". *Second episode where the final scene says "THE END". ("Excuse Me") *The title card music sounds similar to the one from "Wizboy" except the key is higher and better sound effects were heard in the background. Goofs *Before Kyle throws Necronomicon out of the scene, Necronomicon smiles very quickly. *As Chum Chum walks offscreen and slams into something while a tire bounces through the scene, Kyle is standing to his left. When Sigmund starts talking to Kyle in the next shot, Kyle turns from the right. *When Fanboy makes the turkey come to life with the marionette, the strings do not appear. When the camera zooms in on the turkey, it has the strings for the rest of the scene. *On the title card, look closley and you'll see Kyle's cape is red instead of black. Also, Sigmund's hair part is on the left instead of the right. *In some scenes, Fanboy's eyebrows are over his elf hat, due to the fact that his eyebrows are disembody-animated. *Most of Sigmund's dialogue is transcribed into how Germans pronounce it. The captions list Sigmund's dialogue in the American pronunciation. *When Cloud Sigmund shows up, the background colors go to a pink hi-light, but after Cloud Sigmund says "Wrong, ze real Sigmund is over zere" the background colors are back to normal in the next shot on. *When Kyle says "What are they, giving out free samples of fake doo-doo?" look closley and you can see his left eyebrow pass through his bangs for a single frame. *While Kyle is saying "Off to Milkweed, with a suitcase full of lifelong dreams and sweater vests." he manipulates from smiling to frowning and back very quickly. *While Fanboy and Chum Chum are deciding to enchant things up around here, look closley at Kyle in the background and you can see his ear is tilted. This also occurred when Fanboy whispers to Kyle that he and Chum Chum parked the griffin next to a flock of pigeons. *After Kyle is halted by the thunder arrival of Cloud Sigmund, he is far away from the line, but when Oz says "It's him!" he is back with the line again. Time may have passed, though. *As Kyle admitts to Sigmund that Fanboy and Chum Chum are his friends, the fringes on Sigmund's right sleeve are white. *When Sigmund says "That's...unexpected", the rightmoist part of Kyle's cape moves by itself, even though Kyle isn't moving. *When Sigmund is going to laugh at Kyle when learning F&C are not elf assistants, his buck tooth is the same color as his skin, but reverts back to normal when he starts laughing. *At 5:34 when Kyle finishes talking, Sigmund begins heading for the door of Kyle's house, but then they are walking up the stairs to the door just one second later. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum run past Kyle and Sigmund to the griffin, the ring part of the keys goes behind Sigmund's head. *The first time Cloud Sigmund speaks, there is an echo in his dialogue. The second time, no echo is heard. *Sigmund arrives at Kyle's house on his griffin, but he later teleports himself home and doesn't even take his griffin. However, he might have teleported himself to his griffin before going home. *After the mob sees Cloud Sigmund, they are in line, but when the real Sigmund appears and throughout the rest of the scene, they are not in line anymore. *Necronomicon asks Sigmund to sign his back flap, but he's actually pointing to one of his pages. *Near the end of the episode, when Kyle says "So...see you at Milkweed?" Sigmund has his back turned to him, but in the next shot he has immediately turned around. *When Cloud Sigmund says "Zank you, zank you, you are too kind" Sigmund is in the middle of the sidewalk, but in the very next shot, he is off center to the right. *When Chum Chum says "Could I get your autograph?" Fanboy is not next to him anymore. *When Kyle comes out of his house, a door opening sound is heard, but his door is already open. *Sigmund said Necronomicon never saw a real wizard before, but he is incorrect, as Kyle is a real wizard, also. Though this may be an echo to "Wizboy", as F&C met Kyle and think he's faking it, pointing out they never saw a real wizard before. It's also possible Sigmund was just saying that for exaggeration. *As F&C use Kyle to knock the crowd out of the way, Sigmund is seen with a pencil and clipboard. Then, when the crowd is completly gone, Sigmund puts the pencil and clipboard behind his back, but in the next shot, they disappear and never return. *When Kyle runs off from the line only to be stopped by the arrival of Cloud Sigmund, look closely and you can see a white light flash in his eyes for a single frame. This may not be an error, however, as it seems to be special effect of him actually seeing the light even though it's off-camera. *After Kyle asks Necronomicon to behave himself and while he is being dragged on the table by his braces, his right eyebrow slightly goes through his right eyelid. This error also occurs on the left eyebrow when Kyle says his place isn't a good idea. *Sigmund uses a pen to give Necronomicon his autograph, but in the next shot when Kyle throws Necronomicon out of the scene, Sigmund's pen disappears and never returns. *When Fanboy says "I think that's the day we became best friends, well, three days" Chum Chum blinks four times and when he does, his irises go over his closed eyelids. *From 4:19 to 4:24, Kyle's shadow is not aligned with his body. *In the second flashback, when Kyle puts his party hat on, it goes in front of his head for a single frame. *When Sigmund says "You have elves to valet my griffins, zat's...unexpected" look closley and you can see Kyle's right hand is going through his cape. *When Kyle and Sigmund are walking into the house, Sigmund says "Vell, I hope they know how to drive schtick" but the captions say "But I hope they know how to drive stick". *When Sigmund is complaining about the effects of an enchanted house, he does jazz hands the second time he yells out "Enchanted!" and his mouth remains open, but in the next shot when F&C are watching the action, Sigmund has his hands calmly touching each other and his mouth is closed. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum were hanging upside down on the dynamite, they had their hats on which was impossible as in real life, their hats would fall off when hanging upside down. *At 2:47 when Kyle is complaining about not wanting to look at Sigmund, part of his left eyebrow is cut off. Allusions *'Spongebob Squarepants' - This episode has a simular storyline to the episode "Squilliam Returns". *'Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets' - In the beginning of the episode, everyone sees Sigmund, except for Kyle. This is referenced to everyone to see Gilderoy Lockhart, except Draco Malfoy. Also, Sigmund may be referenced to Draco Malfoy as he is white-haired and has Slytherin colors - green and white - on his shirt, scarf and high-heel boots. He is also may be referenced to Gilderoy Lockhart as he is famous, well-spoken and a show-boating person. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Kyle Category:Sigmund Category:Birthday Episodes